


De drôles de retrouvailles

by Zeegzag



Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Lateral Biography: TURKS ~The Kids Are Alright~ - Nojima Kazushige
Genre: Fait suite aux autres OS de cette série, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Rufus décide finalement d'aller rendre une petite visite à Lazard et embarque Evan avec lui.
Series: Pendant ce temps, du côté de la Shinra [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602094
Kudos: 1





	De drôles de retrouvailles

**Author's Note:**

> Comme signalé en tag, cet OS sert de suite à ceux qui l'ont précédé et je pense qu'on peut être un peu perdu à certains moments si on n'a pas déjà lu ceux-ci.

— Allez, raconte-moi tout !

Après s'être laissée tomber près de lui sur leur vieux canapé, Kyrie ramène une jambe contre elle et, un coupe-ongles à la main, entreprend de raccourcir ceux de ses doigts de pieds. Bits est à présent couché, leur laissant toute l'intimité dont ils ont besoin pour discuter du sujet qui fâche : à savoir la famille d'Evan et son entourage constitué de Turks.

En pantalon de pyjama et t-shirt, Evan a rejeté la tête en arrière, avachi contre le dossier du canapé. La pièce, elle, est faiblement illuminée par la lueur verdâtre qui émane des murs – résultat de la peinture phosphorescente qu'ils y ont appliqué. Le résultat est loin d'être parfait, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Un soupir lui échappe. Rendre visite à son demi-frère est souvent épuisant et, dans le genre, son après-midi aura été particulièrement exceptionnelle en termes d'émotions.

— Tu vas pas en revenir… !

— T'as vu monsieur et madame désagréables s'embrasser, c'est ça ? Mon pauvre, je comprends pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille depuis tout à l'heure.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Ben… Reno t'as pas dit ? Cette fois c'est officiel : Tseng et Elena sortent ensemble. Franchement, ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais je suis contente pour eux… ouais, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Et à Evan de secouer la tête. Bien sûr que Reno le lui a dit, il n'a même eu que sujet à la bouche pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Healen. Bavard comme il est, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ait tenu un mois avant de le leur annoncer – le temps pour lui, paraît-il, de s'assurer que, cette fois, c'était du sérieux. Evan soupçonne Tseng, ou bien Elena, d'être en vérité à l'origine de ce miracle. À moins qu'il n'ait été trop occupé pour en parler à Kyrie, mais… franchement, il en doute.

— Et puis si tu veux mon avis, ils étaient tous les deux frustrés. Alors avec un peu de chance, batifoler sous la couette les rendra plus aimables…

Là-dessus elle renifle et attaque l'ongle de son gros orteil.

— Oui, non, je sais pour eux…, lui dit Evan. Mais… ok, ce serait choquant, mais j'ai encore plus choquant en réserve !

Son coupe-ongles en place, Kyrie suspend son geste et, arquant un sourcil, tourne le regard vers lui. Et à Evan d'ajouter, satisfait de la lueur qu'il peut voir s'allumer dans le regard de sa petite amie – la même qu'il surprend chez Reno quand celui-ci flaire un bon ragot :

— En fait, j'ai rencontré un autre de mes demi-frères !

OoOoO

1

— Je commence à penser que ma présence ne t'est plus indispensable, Evan…

Abaissant son arme, le jeune homme se tourne vers Rufus. Adossé au mur derrière lui, celui-ci assiste à son entraînement au stand de tir d'Healen.

— Enfin, avoir des résultats corrects ici, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que vous vous en sortirez en conditions réelles.

Sans un mot, Evan repousse le casque qui lui recouvre les oreilles et pose son arme sur le comptoir derrière lequel il se tient, après en avoir retiré le chargeur à présent vide. Sa cible, située à quelques mètres, a essuyé ses tirs qui, s'ils ne sont pas toujours bien placés, l'ont tous atteinte. Et s'il est plutôt satisfait du résultat, la remarque de Rufus gâche un peu son humeur.

— Tu sais que t'es pas obligé de…, commence-t-il, avant d'être coupé par la sonnerie du téléphone de son frère.

Sans se presser, Rufus sort celui-ci et le porte à son oreille.

— J'écoute. (Ses sourcils se froncent l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, avant qu'un sourire ne revienne flotter sur ses lèvres.) Je vois… donc, nous en sommes certains ? Non, laissez-le tranquille. S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, nous… (Il tourne les yeux vers Evan et, l'espace d'un instant, son regard se fait songeur.) J'ai changé d'avis. Est-il chez lui, en ce moment ? Très bien, dans ce cas continuez de le surveiller. Je vais demander à Reno de m'y conduire. Oh… rien de plus qu'une simple visite de courtoisie. Je ne compte pas m'attarder très longtemps.

Là-dessus, il raccroche et lance à l'intention d'Evan :

— Que dirais-tu d'une petite réunion de famille ?

2

Derrière son volant, Reno maugrée tout bas. Il n'est pas enchanté de cette sortie, d'autant moins que leur destination n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler des plus sûres.

— Franchement, vous prenez des risques pour rien, président ! On aurait pu vous l'amener directement, vous savez ?

— Je sais, lui répond tranquillement Rufus, qui est de loin le seul à être détendu dans l'habitacle. Mais prendre des risques, est-ce que ça ne fait pas partie de ma personnalité ?

— Non, mais quand même ! On est censé faire gaffe et vous vous embarquez là-dedans. Les taudis, c'est pas trop le genre de destination où vous devriez foutre les pieds : ça grouille d'anti-Shinra, là-bas !

— Nous ne nous attarderons que quelques minutes.

— C'est quand même suffisant pour que ça tourne au vilain. Et en plus, vous avez demandé à Evan de venir. Comment on fait, hein, si on se fait attaquer ? Vous savez que nous, on doit assurer votre sécurité en premier, alors…

Mais à voir l'expression de Rufus – qu'il peut apercevoir dans son rétroviseur central –, il est évident que celui-ci n'est pas décidé à faire marche arrière. Poussant un soupir contrarié, Reno se gratte les cheveux d'une main, avant d'allumer le poste. Y a vraiment des fois où même lui a envie de secouer son supérieur, histoire de lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans le crâne.

Assis à l'arrière en compagnie de Rufus, Evan n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'ils se sont mis en route. Il ne sait, en vérité, même pas pourquoi il se trouve ici. D'autant moins que Rufus ne lui a pas dit grand-chose sur celui qu'ils sont censés visiter. Tout juste a-t-il daigné lui avouer qu'il s'agissait d'un de leurs demi-frères et qu'il pourrait donc trouver amusant de le rencontrer.

_Vraiment ?_

En vérité, il n'éprouve que moyennement d'intérêt pour cette histoire. Et même s'il apprécie Rufus, leur première rencontre s'est faite contre son gré et il n'est pas sûr que, si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait cherché à faire sa connaissance.

Adressant un regard à son demi-frère, il note que c'est la première fois qu'il le voit habillé autrement que de ses éternels costumes blancs. Pour l'occasion, il a revêtu un simple jean et une chemise, que complète une veste légère. Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire. Contrairement à Reno, il ne semble pas le moins du monde s'inquiéter qu'on puisse le reconnaître – à moins qu'il s'en moque, car certain que, de toute façon, ses Turks seront là pour le protéger.

_Et moi, je serai quoi ? Un dommage collatéral ?_

À cette pensée, il peut sentir un soupçon d'angoisse grossir en lui. Oui, clairement, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner…

3

— V'là le boss !

Evan, qui a appuyé la tête contre la vitre près de lui, redresse sa position. Un peu plus loin, il peut en effet apercevoir Tseng, planté là en bordure de… ce qui incarne la route. Aux alentours, des ruines, beaucoup trop de ruines – cette partie des taudis n'étant sans doute plus habitée depuis qu'est survenue la catastrophe à Midgar.

Comme leur véhicule s'arrête à sa hauteur, le Turk en fait le tour pour monter à l'avant, près de Reno. La portière claque, mais le roux ne se remet pas en route. L'air toujours aussi agacé, il tapote sans un mot contre son volant. Tseng, lui, se tourne en direction de Rufus.

— Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, monsieur ?

— Dans le cas contraire, je ne serais pas là.

Et au Turk d'opiner lentement du chef, avant de laisser son regard couler en direction d'Evan. À la façon dont ses yeux se sont assombris, on devine qu'il n'apprécie pas plus que Reno cette petite sortie.

— J'aimerais toutefois comprendre ce qui vous pousse à lui rendre visite. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez été proches…

— Ouais, lance Reno. Et puis c'est pas vous qu'arrêtez pas de dire que vous êtes pas famille ?

— Disons, commence Rufus en croisant les jambes. Que je m'ennuie un peu… ?

Et au regard que lui adresse Tseng, il est clair que sa réponse ne le satisfait qu'à moitié. Écartant les mains, il ajoute :

— Et que j'ai très envie de voir sa tête, quand il me trouvera sur le pas de sa porte.

— Justement… il n'est sans doute pas au courant de votre survie, aussi pensez-vous qu'il soit prudent de l'en informer ?

— Il a bien survécu alors que nous le pensions mort… je suis certain qu'il soupçonne que c'est également mon cas.

— Entre soupçonner et savoir…

— Je ne me suis pas donné la peine de me déplacer jusqu'ici pour repartir maintenant, Tseng.

Et à celui-ci de comprendre qu'il serait inutile d'insister. Il prend donc sur lui et explique :

— Il est chez lui, en ce moment. Le voisinage est pour l'heure plutôt calme, mais si nous voulons que ça dure, il va nous falloir faire vite.

Rufus opine du chef en réponse. Tseng, lui, plisse les yeux.

— Je crains toutefois que certains puissent vous reconnaître. Avec nous à vos côtés, c'est même inévitable.

— Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je préfère que vous restiez à l'écart.

— Monsieur ?

Cette fois, la contrariété est lisible dans l'expression de Tseng.

— Mon visage est connu, c'est vrai, concède Rufus. Mais je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit me reconnaîtra si vous n'êtes pas à rôder autour de moi. En vérité, entre notre couleur de cheveux et le fait que moi et Evan lui ressemblions, les gens se contenteront de penser que nous appartenons à la même famille – ce en quoi ils auront raison – et ne chercheront pas plus loin.

— Je ne peux toutefois pas accepter de vous laisser sans protection, lui répond Tseng, visiblement de plus en plus contrarié.

Leur tournant toujours le dos, Reno laisse entendre un juron à voix basse. Rufus hausse les épaules.

— Je ne suis pas venu désarmé, Tseng, et je crois avoir déjà prouvé que je sais me défendre. (Et voyant que celui-ci est sur le point de protester, il ajoute :) La seule que j'accepterai à nos côtés est Elena. Elle n'aura aucun mal à se faire passer pour un membre de notre famille pour peu qu'elle allège son uniforme.

Et si Tseng ne semble pas tellement plus enchanté, il se contente de répondre :

— Nous resterons dans le secteur. Et à la moindre menace, nous ferons feu.

Là-dessus, il sort son téléphone afin de transmettre ses ordres à Rude et Elena.

4

Quand leur véhicule s'arrête à nouveau, c'est à une distance respectable des premières habitations. Tendant un doigt dans leur direction, Tseng explique :

— Il habite un peu plus loin. À pied, vous en avez seulement pour quelques minutes. Il ne nous a pas semblé spécialement sur ses gardes, mais comme vous le savez, il est plutôt doué pour simuler.

Evan a tourné les yeux en direction du point indiqué. Son angoisse a gagné en intensité et il se demande à présent si on le laisserait partir, s'il évoquait le souhait de ne pas poursuivre cette aventure à leurs côtés. La situation a en effet tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour déraper. Il est presque certain, en vérité, que les choses vont tourner au vinaigre et n'a, quant à lui, aucune arme pour se défendre en cas de pépin.

_Et merde !_

Un coup d'œil au reste des occupants du véhicule lui fait toutefois soupçonner qu'on pourrait ne pas apprécier qu'il tente de se défiler. Rufus a après tout besoin de lui pour parfaire cette image de membres d'une même famille venant rendre visite à l'un des leurs.

_Ce qui est la vérité, en plus._

Sauf qu'il est à peu près certain que Rufus porte peu l'homme en question dans son cœur, et réciproquement. L'espace d'une seconde, il se demande même s'ils ne sont pas simplement là pour le descendre, avant de se raviser : si tel était le cas, alors Rufus se serait contenté d'envoyer ses Turks faire le sale boulot. Il ne se serait certainement pas déplacé de lui-même.

_Enfin… j'espère !_

Car s'il y a bien une chose qu'il a apprise, en le fréquentant, c'est bien qu'il est trop souvent insaisissable.

— Elena vous attend à l'entrée de la zone d'habitations.

Et la voix de Tseng, en cet instant, si elle se veut toujours aussi professionnelle, ne parvient à camoufler complètement sa désapprobation quant à toute cette entreprise.

— Je serai prudent, lui promet Rufus. Et si ça peut te rassurer… (Il tend une main vers Evan et lui subtilise son chapeau, qu'il place sur sa tête.) Avec ceci pour compléter ma tenue, je pense que personne, à part lui, ne pourra me reconnaître.

5

Quand ils l'ont rejointe, la première réflexion d'Evan fut que le mécontentement combiné de Tseng et Reno égalaient à peine celui d'Elena. La jeune femme, en effet, – qui a abandonné veste et cravate, en plus de faire sortir sa chemise de son pantalon – tirait une tête de six pieds de long et ne semblait que se retenir à grande peine d'engueuler son supérieur pour lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir dans la tête. Elle avait toutefois ravalé le tout, jeté un regard plus qu'agacé au chapeau d'Evan – qui, avec sa petite lune rappelant presque une tête de mort, ne devait pas lui sembler adapté à quelqu'un comme Rufus –, avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

Comme Evan ne tarde pas à le remarquer, cette partie des taudis a été plutôt épargnée par la catastrophe survenue quelques années plus tôt. La plaque y est encore largement intacte et les habitations alentours n'ont semble-t-il pas subits de dégâts. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le projecteur – qu'on préfère ici-bas nommer « soleil » – continue de briller. Tous les secteurs n'ont toutefois pas cette chance et que celui-ci soit encore alimenté en énergie Mako a tout d'une énigme – les centrales situées sur la plaque ayant depuis longtemps cessé de fonctionner.

Le phénomène, il le devine, n'est toutefois que temporaire et, d'ici quelques années, tout ce qui se situe sous la plaque sera plongé dans une pénombre permanente – ce à moins qu'on ne trouve entre temps une énergie de rechange aussi puissante que le Mako et, malheureusement, ça ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt. Car même à Edge, il y a encore bien des zones qui ne sont pas pourvues en électricité.

_Comme Doyleville…_

À cette heure, les rues y sont moyennement animées et on fait la queue devant les rares commerces alentour. Et si leur trio ne manque pas d'attirer les regards, personne ne semble s'émouvoir de leur présence ici. Aucun signe d'hostilité, ni même de suspicion ou… il ne sait quelle autre émotion qui aurait annoncé la venue de problèmes. Ils ne sont pas d'ici, alors on les observe. Mais on s'en retourne bien vite à ses activités, car après tout, ce n'est pas comme si l'on ne voyait jamais d'étrangers dans le secteur.

— Nous arrivons, les informe Elena en ralentissant l'allure.

Puis elle croise les bras et leur désigne d'un geste du menton une habitation située tout au fond d'un cul-de-sac.

— C'est ici qu'il se terre et il est certainement armé. Alors s'il reconnaît l'un d'entre nous…

— Il ne te connaît pas, lui rappelle Rufus.

— Mais il a connu ma sœur. Et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que nous sommes de la même famille.

— Peut-être… mais ce n'est pas comme s'il planquait constamment à sa fenêtre, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûr que nous ne risquons rien à nous approcher.

Et disant cela, il enfonce un peu plus le chapeau sur son crâne, histoire de dissimuler convenablement ses traits. Se mordant la lèvre, Elena semble de moins en moins apprécier la situation.

— Très bien, allons-y…, capitule-t-elle néanmoins. Mais je tiens à ce que ce soit lui qui frappe à sa porte, pendant que nous, nous resterons hors de la vue de son judas.

D'une main, elle désigne Evan, qui se crispe aussitôt. Il ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche pour protester, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver en première ligne, mais Rufus le prend de vitesse :

— Ça me va…

— Hé ! s'insurge Evan. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire !

— Il ne t'arrivera rien, lui répond tranquillement Rufus.

— On n'en sait rien ! Et puis, on se ressemble, non ? C'est sûr qu'il va…

— Est-ce que tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'en devais une ?

— Je…, commence Evan, avant de se souvenir d'à quoi il fait référence.

Il y a en effet quelque temps, il a commis l'erreur de dire à Rufus que le fait que celui-ci daigne l'entraîner au tir était à charge de revanche. Ce jour-là, il avait soupçonné que sa maladresse se retournerait contre lui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre une balle pour toi, tu sais ?

Et à Rufus d'avoir un petit sourire amusé.

— Quant à moi, je te donne ma parole que tu ressortiras de cette aventure en un seul morceau.

Parole qui vaut ce qu'elle vaut, mais Evan comprend qu'il ne le laissera pas se défiler. Et si l'idée de revenir sur sa parole lui effleure l'esprit, il devine que ça pourrait compliquer ses relations avec Rufus à l'avenir. Et étrangement, il se surprend à ne pas le désirer.

— Si je meurs ici, dit-il. Je te promets de revenir en fantôme et de te pourrir la vie jusqu'à ta mort !

— Ça me paraît de bonne guerre, lui répond Rufus.

Et au son de sa voix, il est clair qu'il trouve cette situation de plus en plus amusante. Evan émet un grognement, avant de hausser les épaules.

— Ok… alors allons-y.

Et de s'engager à l'intérieur de la ruelle.

À droite, comme à gauche, pas un chat. Juste des façades d'habitations silencieuses pour la plupart, aux volets parfois clos. Dans l'une d'elles, le son d'une radio. Une fenêtre a été laissée entrouverte, par laquelle l'appareille répand le son d'une musique jazz qui lui paraît d'un autre âge. Le sol est en terre et des débris, sinon quelques détritus, y sont visibles. À cause de son caractère exigu, le lieu doit prendre les allures d'un coupe-gorge une fois la nuit tombée – de quoi dissuader pas mal de monde de s'y aventurer.

Parvenu à la porte qui les intéresse, il peut voir Rufus et Elena se dissimuler de part et d'autre de celle-ci – dos au mur. La Turk a d'ailleurs déjà tiré son arme et, à son expression, Evan sent ses soupçons s'éveiller à nouveau.

_Ok, Rufus n'a pas parlé de le descendre, mais…_

Mais il se demande de plus en plus si ce n'est pas, en vérité, ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Si sa présence ne s'explique pas simplement par le peu d'affection qu'il porte à l'occupant des lieux, et dont il pourrait éprouver un intérêt à assister à la mise à mort.

_Sûr qu'il a certains trucs qu'il veut lui faire payer._

Et il s'en veut de ne pas avoir insisté davantage sur les raisons de leur présence ici. Rendre visite à un de leurs demi-frères… il faut vraiment qu'il soit naïf pour y avoir cru une seule seconde !

_S'ils le descendent vraiment… ça ne fait pas de moi leur complice, pas vrai ?_

Pas très sûr de ça non plus, il déglutit et remarque que sa bouche s'est asséchée. Merde, merde, merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de mettre les voiles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou…

Un « Pssst ! » du côté d'Elena met toutefois fin à ses cogitations. Tournant les yeux vers elle, il peut la voir lui indiquer la porte d'un signe de tête – du genre impérieux. Et à cause de son arme, Evan ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir inquiet pour sa propre sécurité. Son épaule, celle qui a déjà fait les frais du côté gâchette facile de la jeune femme, se met aussitôt à l'élancer. Il y porte une main et se tourne cette fois vers Rufus, qui se contente de lui faire un petit sourire. Pas le genre rassurant quand on connaît le bonhomme. Se sentant à présent piégé et, ne voulant pas se faire à nouveau tirer dessus par la Turk, il lève finalement le poing. Hésite. Puis frappe. Plusieurs coups, avant de rester là, la gorge nouée et la peur au ventre.

Il faut quelques secondes à l'occupant des lieux pour venir lui ouvrir. Et quand celui-ci le fait, Evan est frappé par sa ressemblance avec lui et Rufus. Pas de doute, celui-là est bien de leur famille !

Au milieu de la trentaine. Des lunettes sur le nez et des cheveux aussi blonds que les siens. Troublé le temps d'une fraction de seconde, l'homme fronce les sourcils et questionne :

— Qu'est-ce que je peux pour… ?

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de terminer, le canon d'Elena venant brutalement lui malmener les côtes. Face à la menace, l'homme se contente de pincer les lèvres et se tourne en direction de la jeune femme qui lui intime à voix basse :

— Pas un cri, pas de geste brusque. Tu te tiens tranquille ou je tire !

Sans lui répondre, l'homme porte ensuite son attention en direction de Rufus qui, d'un doigt, repousse son chapeau en arrière pour lui dévoiler ses traits. Et au sourire de ce dernier répond l'expression pincée du premier.

Evan, qui n'en mène pas large et a les genoux qui s'entrechoquent, s'étonne de son calme. L'inconnu, en effet, semble davantage contrarié que vraiment effrayé et c'est sans montrer plus de peur qu'il recule finalement à l'intérieur de son habitation – sur la demande d'Elena. Rufus leur emboîte le pas et dit à Evan :

— Ferme derrière nous, tu veux ?

Et au jeune homme de s'exécuter aussitôt, pénétrant machinalement à sa suite dans la maison – avant de se dire qu'il aurait peut-être été plus intelligent d'en profiter pour se carapater d'ici en vitesse.

Toujours tenu en joue par Elena, l'homme a maintenant levé les mains. Il se tient debout au milieu d'un petit salon encombré, dont le mobilier – si on en croit les traces d'usures ou son côté vieillot – a certainement servi bien d'autres propriétaires avant lui. L'odeur d'un dîner pris récemment flotte dans la pièce et il fait chaud, presque trop – à moins que ce ne soit Evan qui, à cause de toutes ces émotions, ne soit en ébullition.

Comme le silence se poursuit, lourd, l'homme finit par desserrer les lèvres pour questionner :

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir, au moins, ou vais-je devoir rester là pendant tout le temps de ta visite ?

La phrase, Evan le comprend avec un temps de retard, s'adresse à Rufus. Celui-ci, avec un geste du menton en direction du canapé, répond :

— Tu es chez toi, non ?

— Mais il pourrait avoir dissimulé des armes quelque part, intervient toutefois Elena, qui n'a toujours pas relâché sa position. Ce n'est donc pas prudent de…

— Si tu veux mon avis, la coupe Rufus. Notre ami ici présent ne me semble pas suffisamment paranoïaque pour en avoir dissimulé jusque dans les moindres recoins.

— Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je suis ici pour assurer votre protection. Je ne laisserai donc pas celui-là s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un pas tant que je ne serai pas certaine qu'il ne pourra rien vous arriver.

En réponse, le « celui-là » en question émet un soupir contrarié. Rufus se tourne vers Evan.

— Et si tu allais fouiller ce canapé ?

— Moi ?! s'exclame celui-ci.

— Comme tu peux le voir, lui dit Rufus. Elena est déjà occupée. Quant à moi, je ne peux pas le fouiller moi-même… n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que ce ne serait pas correct ? Pas de son rang ? Pas de… ? Evan ne sait trop quelle stupidité ce « n'est-ce pas ? » sous-entend, mais il est clair que son rôle dans toute cette histoire n'est pas encore terminé. Il n'a, du reste, même plus la force de protester et c'est en laissant échapper un « Désolé » à l'intention du propriétaire des lieux qu'il se dirige vers le canapé.

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour fouiller celui-ci, jetant un œil derrière ses coussins et son assise. Au final de quoi, il annonce, pas franchement fier de lui :

— Rien.

Et s'il devine de la suspicion dans le regard qu'Elena lui adresse, Rufus dit :

— Va t'asseoir, Lazard.

Celui-ci s'exécute sans un mot, va prendre place sur le canapé sans plus se soucier d'Elena et de son arme. Evan, lui, ne sait plus tellement où se mettre et c'est finalement par souci de ne plus se trouver dans la ligne de mire de la Turk – des fois que celle-ci appuierait brusquement sur la détente et louperait sa cible –, qu'il finit par se placer quelque part entre Lazard et Rufus. Et à ce dernier de se tourner vers lui et de désigner le premier d'un geste de la main.

— Evan, je te présente donc Lazard Deusericus, ancien Directeur du SOLDAT et, comme tu le sais déjà, notre demi-frère. (Puis se tournant vers Lazard, il ajoute :) Quant à toi, je suis plutôt déçu. J'espérais que ma visite te ferait un peu plus d'effet.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Rufus ? lui répond Lazard. Que je suis surpris de te savoir en vie ? Étonnamment, je ne le suis pas. Et si tu avais dans l'idée de me tuer, ce serait déjà fait.

— Mais peut-être qu'avant ça, je tiens à obtenir certaines informations de toi ?

— Oh, je t'en prie ! J'ai appartenu à la Shinra, je connais vos méthodes : si c'était vraiment le cas, tu m'aurais fait enlever par tes Turks. Vous ne prendriez pas le risque de me torturer ici.

— Les temps changent…

— Et c'est bien pourquoi, aujourd'hui plus qu'hier, tu ne tenteras rien contre moi à mon domicile. Tu crois que je ne sais pas que la Shinra essaye de redorer son blason auprès de la population ?

Rufus incline la tête sur le côté. Et son regard, en cet instant, semble s'amuser de la naïveté de son interlocuteur. Evan, quant à lui, continue d'être impressionné par le calme de Lazard. À sa place, il n'en mènerait clairement pas large… et même pire que ça ! Il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Rude et Reno. Ceux-ci avaient confondu sa maison avec celle d'un de ses voisins, un ami leur ayant dérobé un nouveau médicament censé atténuer les douleurs liées aux Geostigmates. Son jeune frère, Bits, souffrait en effet de ce mal et Fabio était suffisamment désespéré pour aller mettre son nez dans les affaires de la Shinra. Et quand les Turks avaient débarqué chez lui en pensant avoir retrouvé leur voleur, il leur avait offert un spectacle parfaitement déplorable… et une défense qui l'était tout autant.

— Le fait est, reprend Rufus. Que c'est bel et bien en partie pour obtenir certaines informations que je suis ici. Ou plutôt, certaines explications…

Lazard ne répond pas. Se contente de cligner des paupières, avant de tourner les yeux vers Evan. Et à la façon qu'il a de l'observer, le jeune homme a le sentiment que celui-ci trouve de plus en plus étonnante sa présence en ces lieux. Qu'il ne comprend pas bien ni son rôle, ni la raison l'ayant poussé à venir frapper à sa porte en compagnie ces deux-là.

— Vois-tu, poursuit Rufus. Je dois avouer que te savoir en vie m'a surpris. D'autant plus que selon certaines sources, tu aurais… (C'est à son tour de jeter un regard à Evan. Un regard bref que le jeune homme ne parvient à décrypter.) Laissé Hollander pratiquer certaines expériences sur toi. Et nous savons tous les deux qu'elles sont irréversibles. Pourtant, te voilà avec ce visage, juste un peu plus vieux, mais pas bien différent de celui que j'ai connu.

Cette fois, c'est Evan qui laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Le fait que Rufus se montre si vague dans ses propos est assurément dû à sa présence, parce qu'il s'agit sans doute du genre d'affaire qui ne concerne pas les types comme lui… ceux extérieurs à la Shinra.

_Dites-le-moi si je vous dérange…_

Scrutant le visage de Lazard, il se demande si celui-ci aurait, par le passé, essayé de transformer ses traits par la chirurgie. Pour échapper à la compagnie, par exemple. Mais… il a beau chercher, il n'a pas le sentiment que ce visage ait été retouché d'une quelconque façon.

— Et si je te disais que ça ne te regarde pas ? réplique Lazard.

— Je te répondrai que tout ce qui a trait d'une façon ou d'une autre à la Shinra me regarde.

— Pour autant, je ne compte pas te répondre, Rufus.

— Et je suis censé l'accepter, selon toi ?

Cette fois, Lazard préfère s'en retourner à son mutisme. Sur son visage, l'expression de celui qui a pris sa décision et qui ne compte pas revenir dessus. Et comme le silence menace de s'éterniser, Elena propose :

— Vous voulez que j'essaye de le faire parler, monsieur ?

Les traits de Lazard se durcissent, mais c'est la seule réaction qu'il daigne montrer. Laissant les secondes s'écouler, comme pour rendre la situation plus inconfortable encore, Rufus finit par répondre :

— Je crois que ce ne sera pas utile, Elena. En tout cas… pour aujourd'hui.

Et à Evan de sentir le soulagement s'emparer de lui. Il ne sait pas comment il aurait réagi si Rufus avait donné son accord.

— Nous allons te laisser, reprend celui-ci. Mais j'espère que tu es bien conscient que nous allons nous revoir… enfin ! Sauf si tu te décides à me dire ce que je veux entendre ? (Comme Lazard s'obstine au silence, Rufus n'insiste pas et, se tournant vers Evan, ajoute :) Je te proposerais bien de te raccompagner, mais j'ai encore quelques affaires à traiter en ville.

Autrement dit, des affaires qui concernent à nouveau la Shinra et seulement elle. Comprenant le message, Evan se contente de hausser les épaules.

— Je devrais pouvoir retrouver mon chemin.

— Si tu as peur de te perdre, demande-lui son aide. Après tout, il est lui aussi censé être ton aîné. (Puis, après un dernier regard en direction de Lazard, qui se contente de le lui rendre, Rufus dit :) À la prochaine, Evan.

Après on départ et celui d'Elena, Evan peut sentir la tension qui l'habitait le quitter enfin. Il émet un soupir de soulagement et peut entendre, dans son dos, Lazard en faire de même. Celui-ci a retiré ses lunettes et, les yeux à présent fermés, se pince l'arête du nez.

La gêne, mais aussi un soupçon de culpabilité s'emparant de lui, Evan se passe une main dans la nuque. Bascule son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, pas certain de savoir comment se comporter. Et c'est parce qu'il a le sentiment qu'il ne peut pas partir comme ça; comme si rien ne venait de se passer ici, avec sa participation, qu'il lance :

— Désolé. Je savais pas trop ce qu'il avait en tête et…

Rouvrant les yeux, Lazard bat des paupières. Puis il redresse sa position et son regard, aussi bleu que le sien, se pose sur lui.

— Evan… c'est ça ?

Et à Evan d'opiner du chef.

— Ouais : Evan Townshend.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de son interlocuteur, qui remet en place ses lunettes.

— Donc… tu es toi aussi un enfant illégitime.

— Je l'ai appris il y a peu.

— Et peut-être aurait-il été préférable que tu continues de l'ignorer. Appartenir à cette famille ne vous apporte rien de bon.

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à ça, Evan se contente de hausser les épaules. Rufus a abandonné son chapeau sur le portemanteau qu'il peut voir près de la porte et il va donc le récupérer, pour le placer sur son crâne. L'expression de Lazard s'est quelque peu détendue, à présent. Il l'observe, mais Evan ne sent aucune hostilité chez lui. Au contraire songeur, il finit par lui offrir un pâle sourire.

— Pour une première rencontre, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'idéal. Enfin, avec celui-là, je suppose qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à mieux.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, ma première rencontre avec lui n'a pas été très agréable non plus.

Et même pas du tout. Non seulement lui et Kyrie avaient été embarqués de force par les Turks sans avoir vraiment d'explication sur les raisons de ce quasi-enlèvement, mais en plus, une fois parvenu jusqu'à Rufus, celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le faire tourner en bourrique.

_Et puis il y a la façon dont je l'ai quitté…_

L'attaque survenue à Healen. Lui, obligé de menacer les Turks de s'en prendre à Rufus s'ils ne laissaient pas ses amis en paix – avec la complicité de celui-ci mais, clairement, il ne se serait jamais imaginé se retrouver dans une situation pareille –, et puis les derniers mots qu'il avait eues pour Rufus… la fuite au volant d'un des véhicules de la Shinra…

_On a tous eu chaud, cette nuit-là… une maladresse d'un des deux camps et ça se serait terminé en bain de sang._

À la réflexion, peut-être que la rencontre d'aujourd'hui ne s'est pas si mal déroulée.

— Le contraire m'aurait étonné, lui répond Lazard en se redressant. Bien, allons-y ! (Et comme Evan hausse les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, il ajoute :) Je vais te raccompagner, si ça ne te fait rien. J'ai besoin de marcher un peu et je ne voudrais pas que tu te perdes… le secteur n'est pas toujours sûr quand on ne le connaît pas.

OoOoO

— Ça a l'air d'être un chic type.

— Il est sympa, confirme Evan. En tout cas, il est déjà plus fréquentable que Rufus.

Les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et les pieds posés sur la table basse devant lui, il a levé les yeux en direction du plafond. Près de lui, Kyrie en a terminé depuis un moment avec ses ongles et est allée se préparer une tisane pendant qu'il lui racontait son histoire. La tasse portée à ses lèvres, elle incline la tête sur le côté. Laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur, avant de dire :

— Tu sais à quoi je pense ? On devrait l'inviter à l'occasion. J'ai vraiment envie de faire sa connaissance et… on pourrait aussi inviter Rufus.

Et à Evan de tourner vivement le regard dans sa direction.

— T'es pas bien ?! Tu veux qu'ils s'entre-tuent ou quoi ?

— Non, mais… j'me dis que c'est dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas. De l'eau a coulé sous le pont depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, alors ce qu'ils ont besoin, c'est peut-être juste de discuter un bon coup sans que Rufus…

— Kyrie, laisse tomber. Et de toute façon, Rufus refusera de venir ici.

— Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est le genre à faire des manières…

Puis elle étouffe un bâillement, tout en s'étirant.

— C'est pas tout ça, mais je suis claquée, moi. On reçoit un nouveau client tôt, demain matin, t'as pas oublié ?

— J'ai pas oublié.

— Leslie a dit qu'il pourra nous filer un coup de main sur cette affaire. Ça sera presque comme au bon vieux temps !

Là-dessus elle se lève et Evan peut l'entendre passer dans la cuisine minuscule de leur habitation. Et tandis qu'elle se met à chantonner tout bas, il récupère son téléphone portable, abandonné sur la table basse. L'ouvrant, il parcourt ses contacts jusqu'à tomber sur le numéro de Lazard.

Lui revient alors en mémoire ce qu'il lui a dit, au moment de le quitter…

OoOoO

6

— Tu sauras te repérer d'ici ?

Lazard l'a conduit jusqu'à la frontière des taudis. Plus loin, à deux kilomètres de là, s'étend Edge. Rentrer jusqu'à Doyleville va lui prendre un peu de temps, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.

— Je vais te donner mon numéro, poursuit Lazard, qui a sorti son téléphone portable. Si tu as besoin de mon aide, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

Evan tourne les yeux dans sa direction. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi penser de lui, de leur rencontre, de ce que ça implique… jusqu'à il y a peu, il était comme qui dirait orphelin et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se retrouve avec un deuxième demi-frère.

_Et que ce soit l'un, ou l'autre, personne ne m'a vraiment demandé mon avis…_

À savoir s'il tenait, ou non, à les rencontrer. Parce que s'il se trouve ici, en cet instant, c'est aussi parce qu'il n'a pas eu tellement le choix. Soit il suivait Rufus, soit il était condamné à rentrer à pied jusqu'à Edge – ce qui, au vu de la distance, mais aussi des monstres qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de croiser sur sa route, n'était pas une option envisageable – ou bien à attendre à Healen que celui-ci et ses Turks daignent rentrer au bercail. Ce qui aurait pu leur demander un peu de temps et l'aurait sans doute contraint à dormir sur place.

_Ouais, j'ai choisi la solution de facilité._

Et celle-ci impliquait de faire la rencontre de Lazard, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Leurs numéros de téléphone échangés, Evan n'est pas certain de savoir comment prendre congé de cet homme qui est encore presque un inconnu pour lui.

— Heu…, commence-t-il. Sur ce…

— Avant que tu t'en ailles, le coupe Lazard. Je tenais à te dire que contrairement à lui, je suis plutôt famille.

Et à Evan de cligner des yeux, ignorant ce qu'il convient de répondre à ça. Lazard poursuit :

— Je sais que nous ne nous connaissons pas encore très bien, aussi je vais sans doute te donner l'impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… en tant qu'aîné, je tenais toutefois à t'avertir : si tu continues à fréquenter la Shinra, tu le regretteras tôt ou tard.

À nouveau, Evan bat des paupières, pas beaucoup plus avancé. Fréquenter la Shinra, il le sait, comporte des risques. Il l'a déjà expérimenté par le passé et c'est bien pourquoi il ne compte plus jamais être mêlé de près ou de loin aux histoires de la compagnie. Surtout, ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui lui a rappelé à quel point, avec des gens comme eux, une situation peut vite tourner au pire. Et si, heureusement, Rufus a retenu Elena, il se doute qu'il aurait pu, en d'autres circonstances, prendre une tout autre décision en ce qui concerne Lazard.

— C'est sympa de me prévenir, mais… et pour toi, ça va aller ?

Parce que ce dont il est certain, c'est que celui-ci n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de Rufus et de ses Turks.

L'espace d'un instant, Lazard semble un peu surpris qu'il lui pose la question. La seconde d'après, un sourire revient étirer ses lèvres.

— Oh, je me doute que je vais prochainement réentendre parler d'eux, mais je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à craindre de la Shinra. Comme je l'ai dit, si Rufus avait vraiment dans l'idée de m'abattre, ce serait déjà fait.

 _Mais tu sais quelque chose que Rufus veut savoir_ , songe Evan.

Et de son avis, celui-ci ne va pas lui fiche la paix tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il désire.

Comme s'il avait deviné son cheminement de pensées, Lazard le rassure :

— De toute façon, les informations dont je dispose ne les mettent pas en danger. Ils vont juste se montrer un peu envahissants et quand ils auront plus important à s'occuper, ils me laisseront tranquille.

Ce dont Evan n'est que moyennement convaincu, mais après tout, Lazard a travaillé pour la Shinra. Il doit donc être mieux placé que lui pour savoir ce qui l'attend dans les temps à venir.

— Bonne chance quand même… parce qu'honnêtement, j'aimerais pas être à ta place.

Et à Lazard de laisser entendre un petit rire de gorge. Sans joie. Presque amer.

— Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver à ma place, alors tu ferais bien de suivre mon conseil et de t'éloigner au plus vite de Rufus. Je ne sais pas trop quelle est ta relation avec lui, mais plus tôt tu rompras les ponts avec et avec le reste de la compagnie, mieux ce sera pour toi.

Puis repoussant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, il conclut :

— Crois-moi, j'en sais quelque chose…

OoOoO

Couché auprès de Kyrie, Evan s'est remis à fixer le plafond. La jeune femme, qui lui tourne le dos, est déjà plongée au pays des songes – comme en témoigne sa respiration paisible.

Les mises en garde de Lazard ne cessent de lui tourner dans la tête et il ne sait toujours pas vraiment ce qu'il convient d'en faire. Il est déjà plus que conscient que la Shinra n'est pas le genre de fréquentation à avoir si l'on tient à rester en dehors des ennuis, mais rompre les ponts comme ça… avec Rufus… Reno… et même Rude, ça l'emmerderait. Sûr, au début, on ne peut pas dire qu'il les appréciait beaucoup. Ils lui foutaient même les chocottes, pour être tout à fait honnête. Mais aujourd'hui…

_Aujourd'hui…_

D'un sens, il considère Reno comme un ami – un ami particulier, certes, et capable du pire, mais un ami tout de même. Il ne déteste pas la compagnie de Rude, quant à Rufus…

_On peut dire qu'on s'entend pas trop mal, maintenant._

Il ne se voit pas fréquenter un jour Tseng et Elena – et ce n'est sans doute pas plus mal –, mais les trois autres… ouais, il peut se l'avouer, ça lui ferait quelque chose de les sortir comme ça de sa vie.

_Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer entre eux…_

Du lourd, sans doute. Elena en était à traiter Lazard comme une menace potentielle, sinon comme une menace sérieuse. Lazard, quant à lui…

_Il ne les porte clairement pas dans son cœur._

Étonnant, pour quelqu'un qui a autrefois été le Directeur du SOLDAT et qui, de ce fait, occupait une sacrée place au sein de la compagnie.

_Peut-être que je lui poserai la question, la prochaine fois._

Même s'il se doute qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse de sa part. Car s'il y a bien une manie que l'on semble conserver, même après avoir quitté la compagnie, c'est bien l'amour du secret…

**Author's Note:**

> Cet Os aura mis du temps à pointer le bout de son nez, mais voici enfin l'arrivée de Lazard dans de ce recueil ! \o/ Il n'y a définitivement pas assez de choses sur le trio Rufus - Evan - Lazard, ce qui est bien dommage, parce que je pense qu'il y a pas mal de trucs à écrire sur leur relation. (Même si ça nécessite de faire ressusciter Lazard, vu qu'Evan ne l'a pas connu, mais, hé ! Il faut ce qu'il faut !)


End file.
